The present invention relates to the electrification of structures, particularly office furniture and partitions, dividers and panels used to form office cubicles. Specifically, the invention concerns electrical raceway systems and covers for raceways to shield cables and wires housed within.
As the cost of doing business has increased due to increases in costs of personnel, insurance, office space and the like, a trend for downsizing has developed. This trend along with the expanding presence of small businesses has created a pressure for economy in the workplace. Part of this economy is that a space may be required to fulfill more than one role. At the same time, an awareness of the effects of office aesthetics on morale and productivity has created a desire for pleasant and efficient workspaces. To meet these needs, attractive yet portable training, conference and office furniture is marketed by Versteel, P.O. Box 850, Jasper, Ind. 47547 (800-876-2120). Also, in many cases, open office plans must be divided into individual offices or workstations. Many arrangements are available to divide an open office space, including partition panels, systems furniture, and modular furniture.
Such workstations typically require specific features for maximum functionality: power supply, communication ports and keyboard or other support tools. However, in open office space, work structures may be placed in locations that are not easily accessible to the office space electrical and communication ports. Therefore, one challenge with providing power supply and communication access to the desk top of each workstation is wire management. Improper wire management can lead to interruptions in service, workplace hazards and poor aesthetics.
There is a growing need for improved components and systems for accommodating the distribution of electrical power along or in structures. Examples of electrical systems in office furniture panels and modular wall units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,008, 5,231,562 and 5,451,101. Such systems include raceway enclosures for guiding electrical and communication wires from wall outlets to workstation structures. The raceway system facilitates the extension of both electrical and communication cables along the system in an efficient yet hidden manner, while permitting desired utilization of these cables at selected locations.
In spite of the benefits of such raceway systems, a need has remained for systems that improve the usability, flexibility, dependability, appearance and convenience of such raceway systems, particularly when used with tables or desks.
Briefly describing one aspect of the invention, an electrical raceway assembly for use with a structure is provided. The assembly includes an elongated raceway engageable to the structure and having a length, a transverse base and a pair of opposite upstanding sidewalls extending along the length to define at least one channel configured for retaining electrical wires. A cover is attachable to the raceway to occlude a portion of the channel. The cover includes an elongated face plate having an interior surface and an exterior surface. The face plate has at first portion and an opposite second portion, each portion extending along a length of the face plate. Attachment means are provided for attaching the first and second portions of the face plate to each of the opposite upstanding sidewalls with the interior surface facing the channel.
A flange extends from one of the portions of the cover plate and occludes an area behind the flange when the cover is attached to the raceway. The flange is relatively more flexible than the other elements of the cover and elastically deformable to allow access to the area. In some embodiments, the flange has a lower durometer than the other elements of the cover, such as the face plate or attachment means. In certain embodiments, the flange is integral with the face plate. In other embodiments the flange is adjacent the second portion and the face plate and is recessed to the face plate.
In another embodiment, one of the side walls of the raceway terminates in a lip, which includes a rounded surface having a radius. The attachment means of the cover includes a groove demned in the first portion that is configured for snap fit engagement with the lip. In some embodiments, a second of the side walls of the raceway terminates in an elongated attachment receptacle and the attachment means of the cover includes a rounded edge of the second portion that is receivable within the attachment receptacle. The rounded edge is configured for snap fit engagement within the receptacle. In specific embodiments the attachment receptacle defines a curved interior portion having an internal radius slightly larger than the radius of the rounded edge for mating with the rounded edge. In another aspect of the invention, the attachment means includes a hinge feature. The rounded edge of the second portion is rotatingly receivable within the attachment receptacle so that the cover is rotatable, about a longitudinal axis of the attachment receptacle, between an open position in which a portion of a channel of the raceway is exposed and a closed position in which the first portion is engaged to the raceway.
In a further embodiment of the invention, an extruded cover includes an elongated face plate of a sufficient hardness and rigidity to support electrical receptacles, cover plates and the like. A first portion of the cover form a latch to engage on edge of an opening in an electrical raceway. A second portion is pivotably engaged to an opposite edge of the raceway opening to the cover can be pivoted between a latched and an unlatched position, or between a position closing the opening of the raceway and a position allowing access to the raceway. As with the previous embodiment, the second portion can include a flange formed of a relatively more flexible, or lower durometer, material than the face plate.
In this embodiment, the cover includes an additional area of lower durometer, or greater flexibility, than the face plate. This portion is situated between the face plate and the second portion that is rotatably engaged to the raceway. This additional lower durometer itself acts as a living hinge to permit pivoting of the face plate relative to the second portion. In certain applications of the invention, the cover is engaged to a raceway that is disposed beneath a table or desk surface, with the raceway opening oriented inward underneath the surface. The living hinge portion allows the cover to swing completely clear of the raceway opening, even under the table or desk.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide improved electrical raceway systems for work spaces. These and other objects, advantages and features are accomplished according to the devices and assemblies of the present invention.